The present invention relates in general to a ramp apparatus and pertains, more particularly, to a ramp which provides access from a pier which is substantially fixed in position to a moored floating dock which may be subject to some limited motion either sideways or up and down.
Existing constructions generally employ a hinge to attach the ramp to the pier, the attachment being made so that the hinge pin is horizontal. This allows the dock-end of the ramp to rise and fall as the dock rises and falls. However, with such an arrangement, there is damage to the pier, ramp, and/or dock when the dock moves in a direction perpendicular to the long dimension of the ramp (side-to-side).
One existing construction relating to a floating wharf or mooring is described in the patent to Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,314. This shows the use of hinging both at the pier end and at the dock end of the apparatus. In the Smith patent, they intend to provide a floating dock which is restricted from moving laterally. Thus, when the dock tends to move, there is substantial stress conveyed back to the pier by way of the interconnecting structure shown in the Smith patent. It is also noted in the Smith patent that the construction is relatively complex requiring a number of hinging members.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ramp which provides access from a pier to a moored floating dock and in which the dock-end of the ramp is allowed to follow the lateral motion of the dock thus eliminating lateral-motion damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the lateral motion as in accordance with the preceding object and to accomplish this without any loss of ramp stability.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved ramp construction for interconnecting between a pier and floating dock and which is relatively simple in construction, can be fabricated relatively inexpensively and requires little if any maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved ramp construction for interconnecting between a pier and a floating dock which provides enhanced ramp stability particularly for wider ramps.